


As I Was Going To St Ives

by Lothiriel84



Category: Time Spanner (BBC Radio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: The cats in the sacks remain both alive and dead until the state is observed.(And so does the exact moment when a phone call gets cut off.)





	

I like your ideas, Mr Kraken had said. But he didn’t, not really. Or did he?

Was St Ives a theme? He’d been on a train to St Ives once. What was that old nursery rhyme all about? Cats and sacks and wives, that sort of stuff.

Didn’t ancient Egypt worship cats or something?

Everything is a circle, the angel muse lady wizard had told him.

How long till he crossed all time and space yet? He honestly had no idea.

Bright darkness swirled around him.

(Was that a dog in a spacecraft?)

Then London. Gabbie.

He’d done it.

Yes.


End file.
